Love Story
by Seylin
Summary: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward. Rating has gone up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 1

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

"Jacob." I look up from the book I had been forced into reading at the sound of my name. Sam stood a few feet away and motioned with his head for me to come along. I put the book down gratefully and jumped up running over to him. He gave me a small smile and rustled my hair.

"Saaaaam!" I whined ducking away from his hand to straighten my hair. "What did you want?"

"We're going into Forks. The hospital got a new doctor and we want to check him out in case we ever need his services," Sam replied. "Want to come?"

"Really?!" The kids usually weren't allowed off of the reservation until they were around twelve or thirteen, unless something happened to them that couldn't be taken care of by the tribe.

"Yeah, you're gonna be an alpha someday so you'll need to know people," Sam explained as he started to walk away. I followed him, having to take two steps for each of his one.

"Will I always get treated special because I'll be an alpha someday?" I questioned. I wasn't even really sure what he meant by 'alpha' yet, I knew it meant something to do with being a leader so I just went with that.

"Most likely," he answered. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Then I don't wanna be an alpha, I don't need any special treatment." Sam grinned down at me and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Enjoy it while you can Jacob, enjoy it while you can." He got into his trunk and I followed on the passenger side.

The drive to Forks only took about fifteen minutes and the hospital was five minutes beyond that. Sam pulled into a parking spot near the front of the hospital and we stared at the building for a moment. It wasn't huge like I had heard others were in some places but it was enough to handle all the cases that came from Forks and La Push. There was a group of six walking in and out of the hospital with boxes. They were… some of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. I couldn't help but stare. One of the boys, he must have been a few years older than me seemed to feel my stare and turned to look at me. I was instantly mesmerized by his gold eyes. "That isn't right, his eyes shouldn't be gold…they should be a blue green…" I thought. I shouldn't have been able to tell what color his eyes were, or think that they should be another color for that matter, but I had always had really good eyesight. I held his gaze and he held mine… there was something about him… something that made me very warm. Slowly I closed my eyes and concentrated on the images that seemed to come from nowhere but I knew there was more to them than that.

_I was standing on a balcony, the summer air thick around me, scented with all kinds of flowers that grew in the garden below. My hands rested on the stone railing as I leaned some of my weight onto them. The sky was growing dark; just the horizon still had a bit of light to it. It was my favorite time of day… twilight. Crunching gravel under foot drew my attention to the edge of the garden and there he stood. He was the same boy I had seen across the room the party was being held in. His blue green eyes caught my brown ones and he smiled._

I was torn from my thoughts as Sam got back in the truck, it almost sounded like he was growling…wait a minute, when had he gotten out of the truck? Then I realized that I too was standing outside the truck, my hand on the door. When had that happened?

"Jacob." I nearly jumped at my name when Sam said it; his voice was full of anger and…disgust? "Get back in the truck Jacob."

"But why? I thought we were going to meet the new doctor…" Sam leaned over and grabbed my shirt pulling me back into the truck with such force that it frightened me; I nearly thought he was going to hurt me. I moved my hand just before the door closed on it.

"Listen to me Jacob, obey this order, you are to stay away from those bloodsuckers. I don't want to hear anything about you being involved with them understood? I don't want to smell them on you," Sam growled.

My eyes had to be wide with fear, I know, I could only nod and agree to Sam's order. I didn't know what he would do to me if I didn't… Sam started the truck and sped out of the hospital parking lot as quickly as possible. I dared to glance back at the boy that had captured my attention, he was still watching me, there was that warm feeling again. How could he be bad if he gave me this feeling?

I could only think one thing as the boy disappeared from sight. "What is a bloodsucker?"

-end chapter 1-

A/N: Well here is my second Twilight fic, or at least the beginning of it. What do you think so far? Pretty decent? Completely awful? I don't write in first person POV very often so if you see any mistakes please point them out. I have more chapters planned but only reviews will guarantee that I post them! –hint hint-


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Myer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

**A/N**: Please see the end of the chapter for a note concerning Jacob's age in the first chapter.

Love Story  
Chapter 2

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know…_

1593…

Jacob stood in front of the full length mirror straightening his full length dark blue coat. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The cream colored shirt he wore was buttoned up to his neck, a tan vest over it, was tucked into black pants. The black boots that came up to mid-calf had been polished for hours to bring them to a shine.

A maid kneeled at his feet cutting loose threads from the tail of his coat. He could hear the band downstairs warming up and then starting with the music for the party that night as his father opened the door but it grew softer again after the door was closed. His father nodded to the maid and she stood excusing herself.

"How do I look father? Acceptable?" Jacob questioned running his fingers under the tightness of his shirt collar. William "Billy" Black smiled and rested his hands on his son's shoulders.

"You look stunning my son, just like your dear mother…if she were still alive, and minus the dress part," Billy answered with a small smirk. "I'm sure you will attract the eyes of many of our guests, both male and female alike." Jacob blushed a bit at the thought of attracting someone. Ever since he had turned fifteen his father had been pushing him to find someone, this party was just another of his father's ways into pushing him to find someone, even though he hadn't said as much.

"Who all did you invite?"

"Anyone who matters, I even invited the Swift family." Jacob blinked and turned to look at his father, he had never met the family but he knew his father was not fond of them.

"The Swift family? Are you getting a bit desperate for me to find someone that you would even consider the family of your greatest dislike?"

"I do not expect you to choose any of them, in fact I would rather you not have any involvement with them at all. However, it would have been rude to have a party of this magnitude and not invite everyone," Billy explained. Jacob nodded in understanding. A knocked at the door drew their attention. "Enter."

The door opened and the maid from earlier stepped inside. "Pardon the intrusion my lords but the guest have arrived and are asking where their hosts are."

"Thank you Juliet, we will make our appearance momentarily." Juliet nodded and excused herself, closing the door as she left.

"We had better get down there," Jacob said. Billy nodded and left the room. Jacob sighed and turned to look in the mirror one last time before leaving his room.

As he approached the ballroom the music became louder and the decorations appeared. Jacob tried to hide a smile; his father had spared no expense for this party. Stepping into the archway that met the stairs that descended into the ballroom Jacob's breath caught. Thousands of candles had been placed around the room to give it a warm glow, only a few lanterns were set about to highlight certain places.

Descending the stairs Jacob took in the numerous ladies and gentlemen dressed in their best. He smiled to a few that he knew standing close to the bottom of the stairs. Quite a few sets of eyes turned to follow his descent and Jacob couldn't help it, he blushed, thankfully his skin was darker than most and therefore the blush didn't stand out as much. He knew some of the minds behind those eyes were already turning in how to claim either his heart or his body, either way they were only after one thing, his title. His title was not that high up in the social hierarchy but it was a title.

"Jacob, it's so good to see you again. This is a beautiful party, your father outdid himself," one of Jacob's childhood friends, Leah, told him. Jacob smiled in agreement as he stopped on the bottom stair.

"He did indeed. You look beautiful Leah, how did your father get you in that dress?"

"He bribed me, I shouldn't have settled for so little, this thing is horribly uncomfortable," Leah told him adjusting her dress. Jacob laughed softly and glanced over her shoulder.

As he did this his eyes met a set of gorgeous blue green eyes across the room. Jacob's breath caught and he slowly straightened, never breaking contact with those eyes. Leah noticed his distraction and turned to look for the source of it. Her eyes widened when she saw Edward Swift staring right back at Jacob. She turned back to Jacob and took his hand finally drawing his attention back to her.

"No Jacob, no. That's Edward Swift, yes he's handsome but he's a Swift!" She hissed. Jacob looked back up and saw Edward slowly making his way through the crowd.

"That's Edward Swift huh?" He questioned stepping off the last step. Right now he couldn't bring himself to care that this boy was the son of one of the men his father hated most.

"Jacob!" Leah pleaded. Jacob continued to ignore her as Edward approached.

Edward stopped a few steps from Jacob; he placed one hand behind his back and bowed at the waist. "Jacob Black."

Jacob returned the gesture, his eyes never leaving Edward's. "Edward Swift."

Edward stood straight, a slight smirk on his lips, as he offered his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Jacob gave a little smile. "Yes."

---

A/N: There seemed to be a lot of concern about Jacob's age in the first chapter. I had hoped that I wouldn't have to clearly state it with the song saying "we were both young when I first saw you" (although this one relates more to the flashback), and Jacob saying "The kids usually weren't allowed off of the reservation until they were around twelve or thirteen" but it would seem that I assumed to much. To make things clear Jacob was ten years old in the first chapter. Also, if you haven't guessed yet, this story deals with the subject of reincarnation. The year at the beginning of this chapter will cover the next few chapters until the change is stated. Also, Edward isn't a Cullen yet, that doesn't happen until around 1918. I hope that clears everything up, if you still have questions feel free to ask in a review or send me a private message.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 3

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said…_

Jacob stared into Edward's eyes as they danced in the middle of the other pairs. He was aware of the eyes that followed their movements, as he was sure Edward was as well… but at this moment he couldn't bring himself to care. Edward's hand felt so warm against his own.

"So you are Edward Swift," Jacob stated. Edward grinned.

"So everyone keeps telling me." Jacob laughed softly. "I find it hard to believe that I have never met you before."

"I spend a lot of time in the country," Jacob explained. Edward nodded in understanding. The dance ended, much too soon in their opinion, and Edward escorted him off to the side of the room. Jacob glanced down at the floor and then looked back up at Edward. "Why is it I feel like I've known you before now?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Edward raised a hand to stroke Jacob's cheek when he glanced behind Jacob and dropped his hand to his side. Jacob blinked wide eyes and was about to ask why he had stopped when a familiar hand rested on his shoulder.

"Good evening boys, Jacob, I see you have met Swift's eldest son," Billy said. Neither of them missed the slight growl in his voice at the name.

"Yes father, _Edward_ and I were just talking," Jacob answered being sure to stress Edward's name. His hatred for the Swift's had faded the moment he met Edward's eyes.

"More than just talking as I see it," Billy stated. "Edward, I believe it is time that you leave."

"But father!" Jacob protested.

"Goodnight Edward."

Edward heard the threat in the elder Black's voice and knew he should take his leave. Edward placed his hand behind his back and bowed to the owner of the manor. "Goodnight Sir." Edward then met Jacob's pained eyes, he didn't want this evening to end yet either but he wasn't going to be thrown off the grounds. Reaching out he took Jacob's hand and let his lips brush against the tanned knuckles. "Goodnight Jacob, we will see each other again," he promised. Standing straight Edward turned and left the room.

"Jacob go to your room," Billy stated. Jacob turned to look at his father.

"But father… the guests are still here…"

"And they may stay but you are going to excuse yourself to your room. I will not have you becoming involved any more with that Swift, is that understood?"

"But father…"

"If you defy my word one more time…" Jacob swallowed and cast his eyes to floor.

"Yes father." Jacob sighed and headed for the stairs. On the way to the stairs he avoided numerous questions, offers for dances and said a brief goodnight to Leah.

Once in his room again Jacob changed into something more comfortable and paced. He wanted to see Edward, wanted to dance with him, wanted to let Edward finish what he had started before his father had interrupted. Jacob sighed and doused the light and settled into his bed. Laying there he stared at the ceiling for hours thinking about Edward and how he had captured his heart… that was what he had done right?

"Blast you Swift! If I find you on my grounds again I'll have your head! Stay away from my son!" Billy Black screamed.

Jacob jerked awake, not sure when he had fallen asleep, at the sound of his father's voice. He could no longer hear the muffed music in the ballroom below so the party must have ended. Throwing the covers back Jacob went to his window and saw the guards running into the darkness, his father was standing on his balcony scowling. Jacob opened the door to his own balcony and stepped out onto it.

"What's going on father?" Jacob questioned covering up a yawn.

"Just go back to sleep Jacob, it's nothing for you to concern yourself with," Billy replied. Jacob sighed and turned to go back into his room when he heard footsteps. He stepped back into his room so his father couldn't see him and listened. "Well?!"

"Sir, we didn't find any sign of Edward Swift on the property. We believe that discovering that the room he was throwing pebbles at was yours scared him enough to flee," one of the guards informed him.

"Alright, keep increased patrols on the perimeter of the property and if he is found I want him held until I can deal with him, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Jacob listened to the guard's footsteps fade before he allowed himself to smile. Edward had been throwing pebbles at his father's window thinking it was his own. After his father's balcony door had closed he closed his own and headed downstairs, he was much to excited to go back to sleep now. Going to the kitchen he found an extra lantern and lit it before heading back upstairs to go out to the garden. Jacob froze when he heard footsteps, thinking quickly he ducked into a small closet and placed the lantern behind his feet so the glow would not escape under the crack in the door.

"My lord? Do you need something?" A servant, there always seemed to be one around when you needed one, asked.

"I need to make arrangements for in the morning. Should that Edward Shift be found I want to make sure my whip is ready. I will show him what he gets for trying to trick my son. On the other hand, if he is not found I want Jacob's things ready to leave for the country house at first light."

"Yes my lord, it will be done."

"See that it is."

Jacob waited until the footsteps had faded once again before peeking his head out into the hallway. The hallway was quiet and dark letting Jacob set out a sigh of relief. Picking up the lantern Jacob quickly made his way outside and to the garden. Near the middle of the garden there was a large fountain, stairs led up to its edge. Jacob set the lantern down on one of the steps before collapsing to it himself. The tears he had felt prickle at his father's words now trickled down from his eyes. If Edward were caught…his father would whip him until his throat was raw from his screams. All because of a dance! It wasn't fair!

"Please find a way back to me Edward…" Jacob whispered. The crunch of gravel under foot made him lift his head quickly. His tear filled eyes widened when he saw Edward standing before him.

"Jacob…" Edward murmured coming to kneel beside him. Raising his hand he brushed Jacob's tears away with his thumbs.

"Edward…" Jacob threw his arms around Edward's neck and pulled him close. If he could protect Edward from what his father would do if he caught Edward… he would gladly do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 4

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

"Edward…take me away from here. Someplace we can be alone, someplace we can be happy. I know we just met but I want you in my life. I _need_ you in my life," Jacob said searching Edward's eyes.

"I want the same thing Jacob…" Jacob looked at him with hopeful eyes. "But… your father means a lot to you… I don't want to take you away from him."

"I'll give him up in an instant!" Jacob vowed. Edward shook his head.

"You should not have to do that."

"But I will, isn't that the real point?"

Edward gave him a smile and leaned forward to capture a kiss from Jacob's lips. Lightning, butterflies…none of that happened, no, it was something completely beyond that, something that could not truly be described with words. When Edward started to pull away Jacob leaned forward to stop him. Edward chuckled and stroked Jacob's cheek.

"That is a very good point Jacob but we should not make any hasty decisions."

"So you're saying no?" Jacob asked sadly.

"I'm saying that we should wait a bit. Maybe I can convince your father that I'm not as bad as he believes."

"That will not happen; once my father has decided something nothing will change his mind."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"He's sending me away tomorrow," Jacob whispered.

"What!" Jacob nodded sadly.

"He doesn't want you tricking me so he's sending me to the house in the country," Jacob explained.

"I will come there then. Where is it? I will make my presence there a secret and that is how we will meet," Edward told him. Jacob stared at him with wide eyes.

"You really mean this?" He questioned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Edward took one of Jacob's hands and brought it to his mouth, kissing the dark knuckles. "I want to see if this goes where it's headed now."

"And if we have to we'll run?" Jacob asked. Edward nodded.

"If it comes down to us being apart or running and being together then yes we will run," Edward stated. Jacob laughed softly and threw his arms around Edward's neck.

"This is just like one of those old love stories."

Edward pushed him back just enough to look in his eyes. "No Jacob, this is real. Just say yes."

---

**A/N**: Apparently… I wasn't listening to the song while writing the last chapter and I got a bit ahead of myself. That is the reason this chapter is so short, I'm playing catch up. I apologize and will try to watch this in the future. I promise to try and make future chapters much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stephine Myer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 5

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

True to his word Billy Black sent Jacob to their country home the next morning. Jacob liked the house, it was smaller than the one he had just come from and had acres of rolling farm land around it. He often liked to take his horse and ride across the lands, it was the only time he had alone. Of course… the time he had alone was filled with thoughts of Edward. Two weeks had passed since he had last seen the other boy and that fact had him wondering if all the words the other had given him were just what his father said… a trick.

Jacob dismounted as he rode into the stable from his morning ride. He handed the reins over to a stable boy and gave him a smile of thanks before heading inside. Taking off his riding boots and standing them by the door he slipped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the bin. "Apple pie tonight?" He questioned the cook.

"If you don't eat all my apples first!" The cook answered good naturedly. Jacob laughed and promised not to touch another until the pie that night. Heading into the main part of the house Jacob had just started up the stairs to his room when a servant called out to him.

"Master Jacob!" Jacob turned and looked.

"Yes?"

"A letter just came for you," the servant said holding the letter out to him. Jacob took it and nodded his thanks before heading up to his room. Why would his father have sent him a letter? Throwing his apple core out the window Jacob fell back onto his bed and opened the letter. Expecting his father's handwriting he was surprised at the neat, swirly writing that met his eyes.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I apologize that this letter has taken so long to find you. I did not realize until you had already left that you never told me what town your country home is in, so I had to do some searching. I miss you greatly. The night we spent talking in the garden fills my every thought and I cannot wait until we are able to do it again. When I can get away without being missed I will come pay you a visit. We will have to be careful, both our families are very well known and if I am spotted and word got back to your father… well I am sure you know the reaction would not be good. I must go now but know that you are in my thoughts and I live for the days that we can be together again._

_Love,_

_Edward_

Jacob could not help it; he smiled and reread the letter again. Edward was going to come! It had not all been a trick, his father was wrong. Now he just had to wait… and tear this letter up. No one could know that Edward had sent him a letter. First Jacob tore the letter into pieces and then lit a candle and burned the torn pieces.

---

Two weeks later Jacob found himself woken in the middle of the night by a light tapping on his window. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling and climbed out of bed. Looking out the window he did not see anything and was about to go back to bed when another pebble hit the window from his left. Quietly opening the window Jacob leaned out a bit and smiled widely when he saw it was Edward. It was Edward!

"Come down," Edward whispered.

Jacob nodded and thought, the stairs leading to downstairs were very creaky and would surely wake someone if he tried to use them. Looking back out his window Jacob saw the wooden squares that the roses grew up… he had used it to sneak out before. Quickly changing Jacob climbed up onto the window ledge and started to reach for the rose wall.

"What are you doing?!" Edward hissed. "You will hurt yourself!"

"I've done this before, don't worry about me," Jacob replied grabbing the rose wall.

"Jacob!"

"Shhh! Do you want to wake everyone?" Jacob questioned, he made sure to keep his voice lowered as he slowly climbed down. Once he was close enough to the ground he jumped and Edward's hands steadied him, even though it wasn't needed.

"Don't ever do that again," Edward scolded.

"Were you worried?" Jacob asked with a smile. Edward just rolled his eyes and took Jacob's hand.

"Where can we go?"

"There's a small garden that way, anyone from the house will not be able to hear us if we go there," Jacob answered. Edward nodded and led Jacob away from the house to the garden. Neither spoke until they were actually in the garden. When they were hidden behind a row of trees Edward pulled Jacob into his arms. Jacob smiled and melted into Edward's warmth. "I can't believe you came…"

"Anything for you… I missed you," Edward murmured cupping his cheek. Jacob closed his eyes at the touch. If this could last for the rest of the night… for the rest of his life, he would be happy. It could never be that way but for now…for now he could escape in Edward's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Love Story**  
Author**: Seylin**  
Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.**  
Rating**: G (for now, we'll see)**  
Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 6

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

1850…

Edward Hunter returned from the forest with a small stag thrown over his shoulder. He smiled at a few people but didn't bother to speak to them as he went to the butcher's and gave him the stag to clean and divide. The butcher's wife offered him a cup of water and he gladly accepted it. Glancing around their small colony he could see everyone out and about doing their every day chores. Many children were out of school for the day so they were running around and playing before going home for supper. Nearby he could hear the clink and clank of metal against metal and knew the Smith's were hard at work. A smile formed on his lips as he handed the cup back to the butcher's wife and made his way toward the blacksmith's shop.

Just before he made it to the blacksmith's shop a feminine hand grabbed his own. Edward looked down at the hand holding his and then followed its connected arm up to the face. "Oh, hello Isabella," he greeted without much enthusiasm.

"Hello Edward, where are you going?" The dark haired girl questioned.

"I was on my way to see Jacob Smith if you must know," he answered trying to slip his hand out of hers but she held fast. "Please let go."

"Why must you go see him Edward? You know he has been marked with the A," Isabella stated.

"By some, most agree that the affairs were merely rumored," Edward stated. He did not care about the rumored affairs, he knew they were very true because he was the one Jacob had the affair's with. Isabella's eyes narrowed and he thought he saw a spite of jealousy flash through them. She turned and tugged on his hand.

"You should come with me."

Edward held his ground and took her wrist with his other hand making her let go. "I am not going anywhere with you Isabella. I am going to see Jacob." With that he turned and continued to the back of the shop where he knew the young blacksmith and his father were working. Edward did not look back and therefore missed the fuming look Isabella aimed at his back.

"You will be mine or no one's Edward Hunter," she murmured.

---

Jacob took the red hot horseshoe and placed it in a bucket of water watching the stream for a moment before taking it back out and pounding on the metal with his hammer a bit more. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail but a few strands had escaped and were clinging to his face from his sweat.

Someone, a male someone, cleared their throat and he looked up a grin appearing on his lips. Edward Hunter stood at the opening of the shop outlined by the slowly setting sun. He looked like a god or a character out of a classic love story…

"Hello Jacob," Edward greeted.

"Edward. Come to place an order?" Jacob questioned, placing the now finished horseshoe with the others he had completed that afternoon.

"Not really, I just came back from a hunt and was wondering if you would like to get together for a Bible study tonight?" Edward questioned.

Jacob smiled knowing that this little meeting may start as a Bible study but that would just be a test to see how long they could keep their hands off each other. This… well most would call it a sin but Jacob knew the truth. He was in love with Edward Hunter and was pretty sure Edward returned the feeling. Jacob nodded, "I believe that would be wonderful. Father? May I go to Edward's for a Bible study tonight?" He questioned looking back at his father.

Edward looked back at the elder Black male and noted the unhappy expression on his face. He could tell that Billy Black wanted nothing more than to tell him to leave and never come near Jacob again but Billy believed in the holy word and studying it everyday. It would have seemed strange if he had said no. Billy finally nodded and Jacob smiled as he looked back at Edward.

"I will be over as soon as I finish this order and clean up."

Edward leaned down like he was inspecting Jacob's work. "I would not mind if you came dirty," he murmured just loud enough for Jacob to hear. A healthy blush came to the other boy's cheeks.

"Thank you Edward, when you want that order just let me know."

Edward nodded as he stood straight. "I will, until later Jacob."

"Goodbye." Edward turned and walked away with Jacob watching after him. Neither boy saw Billy Black frown in the background as he made note to check on a few things that night.

---

A/N: Cookies and kudos to whoever can guess where my dates for this story came from. Also, I have started back to school so I'm not sure how often my updates will be. My goal is to have this story complete by Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 7

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

After cleaning up Jacob grabbed his Bible and wished his father a goodnight before heading to Edward's small cabin on the edge of the colony. Billy frowned as he watched his son leave. Tonight he would find out the truth. Something was not right about that Edward boy and tonight he would find out what it was. If he could save his son he would but otherwise… well best not to think about that.

---

Jacob politely knocked on the door of Edward's cabin before entering. The other boy smiled at him as he rose from where he was sitting by the fire. He made to light a lantern but Jacob stopped him.

"The fire is all the light we will need," he said.

"True that, would you like some stew? I made it with the deer I trapped earlier. We would not want to do any of our studying on an empty stomach now would we?" Edward questioned as he picked up a bowl.

"It smells delicious," Jacob answered as Edward filled the bowl and handed it to him. Setting his Bible on the table Jacob took a seat on the floor and started to blow on his bowl of stew. Edward soon joined him on the floor and they ate in mostly silence, glancing at each other now and then.

"I did not know someone could be so beautiful while eating," Edward commented once he was finished. Jacob blushed and smiled, sitting his bowl aside.

"Should I believe your words?"

Edward moved closer and kissed the side of Jacob's neck. "Should I prove my intentions?"

"I believe you should," Jacob replied tilting his head to the side. Edward grinned and let his kisses trail from Jacob's chin down to his shoulder. Every so often he would gently nip at the skin and draw a gasp or moan from his lover. He had removed both their shirts before he realized that they were still sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"This will be most uncomfortable."

"We have done it before."

"Yes but tonight is a night for worship. Let me worship your body in my bed."

"Alright." Edward stood and offered Jacob a hand up. Jacob took the offered hand and when he was on his feet he captured Edward's lips with his own. Caught by surprise Edward stumbled back towards the bedroom dragging Jacob with him. Once in the bedroom he kicked the door closed with his foot and they fell onto the bed, never once separating from the other.

Neither of the boys thought about closing the curtains in the bedroom. No one in the colony came out at night unless it was for some unfavorable act. They would regret that action later but right now their only attention was on only each other.

---

"And then he left my company for Jacob Smith's!" Isabella told her friend Abigail. "That adulterer!"

"Bella… you know those are only rumors, it was never proven that he actually committed a crime against any of those girls. No other girl or woman ever came forward," Abigail replied.

"Precisely! I have been thinking about that. What if Jacob Smith did not have an affair with a girl or woman?" Isabella questioned. She had been asking the same question to each woman and girl who was old enough to understand the implications all day since her encounter with Edward. She watched as her words sank into Abigail's mind and then the other girl's eyes widened.

"You surely cannot mean…!"

"I have given it a lot of thought. It makes sense does it not? No woman or girl ever came forward but everyone was sure he was having affairs with someone other than the girl he was with at the time. What if he was having the affair not only with someone else… but a man?" Isabella reasoned. Abigail raised her hands to her mouth with a gasp.

"And you think they… together?!"

"Why else would Edward deny me?" Isabella questioned.

"They do spend a lot of time together…"

"But not enough for anyone to suspect before now."

"Blessed savior!" Abigail murmured staring at her. Isabella smiled behind her tea cup, now that the seeds had been planted it was only a matter of time before Edward came to her to prove the rumors wrong.

---

Billy Smith watched in horror as Edward thrust himself into his son from the uncovered window. The thought that this could be happening had made him ill before but now… now that he knew his suspicions were in fact true… Billy covered his mouth and slowly stepped away from the window. This could not go on. It was a sin. One of the worst sins a person could commit!

Lowering his hand and glancing back at the cabin Billy made up his mind. He had to report this to the preacher. Billy knew the punishment for this type of sin and if the boy's did not repent then they deserved what they got, even if one of them was his own son. If they did not repent Billy would see them hung.

---

Billy raised his hand and knocked on the door of the preacher's cabin. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened and he was looking at the aging pastor with graying hair. The preacher blinked in a bit of surprise, the Smith's attended church each Sunday and he considered them good people but after all the accusations he had never expected to find one of them at his door.

"Billy, what may I do for you at this hour?" The pastor questioned stepping aside to let him in.

"Sorry to disturb you but this could not wait."

"Of course, have a seat and tell me what is on your mind."

Billy took the offered seat and gathered his thoughts before speaking. "I know the rumors about my son are true."

"But no one ever came forward," the pastor stated as he to sat down.

"No woman or girl ever came forward. I have reason to believe that my s- well Jacob's affairs were not with a woman or girl."

"I had heard some rumors this day but rumors are not something to be believed without proof. You cannot mean…"

"I have witnessed it with my own eyes."

"Who is the other? This is a very serious sin against God as I am sure you know,"

"I do but this is the right thing to do is it not?" Billy questioned.

"Of course! We cannot let these boy's live in sin. They must repent from this unfavorable ways or they must be punished. Now who is the other boy?" The pastor asked.

Billy stared down at the floor before looking up and meeting the pastor's eyes. "Edward," he stated. "Edward Hunter."

---

Edward collapsed on top of Jacob as they both finished. The only sound in the room was of their panting. After a moment Edward rolled off of Jacob and lay on his side beside him. Jacob gave him a smile and they shared a lazy kiss. Edward took Jacob's hand and interlaced their fingers.

He was silent for a long time and knew Jacob was dosing as he almost always did after one of these meetings. Edward stared at the boy's features, he was so damn beautiful…and he was his. Sure in the past Jacob had had his share of relationships with girls in the colony but he had always come back to Edward's arms.

"Jacob…"

"…Hm?" Jacob murmured sleepily.

"Do you want to spend forever together?"

Jacob's closed eyes now snapped open and met Edward's. "What?"

"Do you want to spend forever together?" Edward repeated.

"But we couldn't… not here…"

"Just answer the question Jacob."

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 8

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
_

The sun was just beginning to come through the curtains but Edward had been awake for some time just watching his lover sleep. Jacob was beautiful when he was awake but he was a different kind of beautiful when he was asleep. He was relaxed, no worries to make wrinkles form. Edward sighed and leaned down to capture Jacob's lips in a soft kiss.

Jacob hummed softly into the kiss, his lips curving into a smile as he woke. "Good morning," he murmured when Edward pulled away. Edward smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from Jacob's face.

"Good morning."

They shared a few more good morning kisses before Edward pulled away and sat up, a frown marring his handsome face. He got out of bed and pulled the curtain back just a bit. Jacob also sat up watching him.

"What is it?" Jacob questioned.

"I thought I heard someone," Edward answered. Jacob quickly got out of the bed and pulled on his clothes. Should anyone come in they couldn't be caught together, at least not in the same bed.

"I was tired after a hard day and fell asleep during our Bible study… if anyone asks," Jacob stated softly. Edward nodded, that was the story they had agreed upon when this relationship had first started. They had never had to use it but it never hurt to be prepared.

Edward left the bedroom and put a kettle of water on for tea. The kettle has just started to whistle when a knock came at the door. Edward frowned and took the kettle off the fire before going to the door. His heart was pounding with a pace that he associated with fear but he didn't know why.

Opening the door his eyes widened a little. "Good morning pastor," he greeted after a moment, his eyes then went to the sheriff. "Sheriff. May I ask to what honor I owe this early morning visit?"

"Mr. Hunter I have come looking for Jacob Black, his father was concerned when he did not return home last night. Billy said you had made plans for a Bible study," the preacher stated. Edward nodded.

"We did, Jacob had a hard day and fell asleep. Instead of waking him I let him sleep on the floor. Is there a problem with that?" Edward questioned.

"Not with that no… but there have been some concerns about the _nature_ of the relationship between yourself and Jacob."

"The nature? We are friend's pastor, nothing more."

"We shall see." Edward was about to reply when the pastor spoke again. "Arrest him." The sheriff moved quickly and before Edward knew it the older man had his arms twisted behind his back and he couldn't break free.

"Let me go!" Edward yelled trying to twist and turn. Jacob appeared then, seemingly out of nowhere and attacked the sheriff. For the pastor this defending of Edward was enough and he took the sheriff's gun hitting Jacob up side the head with the brunt end of it. Edward could only watch in horror as Jacob dropped to the floor unconscious. "You bastard!"

"Now son, that's no way to talk to a man of the cloth," the sheriff stated.

"Yeah? Well what he did just now wasn't very Christian like!" Edward shot back.

"Take him away," the pastor stated. "I'll bring Black." The sheriff nodded and forced Edward out the door.

Once they were gone the pastor looked back down at the unconscious boy on the floor. The gun had left a small cut on Jacob's temple; there was a line of blood coming from it but nothing serious. Stepping over him the pastor looked around the small cabin. He spotted Jacob's Bible laying on the table, but no blankets or pillow on the floor to back up Edward's story. Going into the one bedroom he saw the unmade bed and the soiled sheets. A scowl came to his face. So the rumors were true and Billy was right. These boys would go to hell if they did not repent.

---

Edward paced the jail cell like a wild cat that had been caged. How could everything have gone to hell so quickly? They should have left sooner. If they had left none of this would have happened. Jacob would be safe. The door to the cell room opened and the sheriff carried Jacob in over his shoulder.

Edward growled as the man dropped Jacob onto the cot but the sheriff ignored him and left, closing the door between the front of the jail and the two cell rooms. Edward glared at the closed door for a moment before looking back at Jacob. Why was he still unconscious? Had they done something else to him while they had been separated?

"Jacob… Jacob! Please Jake, wake up!" Edward pleaded. He continued saying these words over and over until finally they seemed to take effect and Jacob started to wake. "Jacob! Oh thank God!"

"Urgh… shhh Edward… I have a horrible headache," Jacob muttered as he sat up and held his head in his hands.

"That would be from where the pastor hit you with the sheriff's gun," Edward stated. Jacob looked up at him with a surprised look.

"Really?" Edward nodded. "That bastard."

"Someone…" Edward took a deep breath. "Someone found out… or knew about us Jake…"

"How? We were always so careful."

"I don't know but I heard the sheriff talking after he put me in here. Someone was spreading rumors." Jacob groaned softly. "Jake?"

"My head really hurts…"

"Come sit over here," Edward said gesturing to the corner where their cells met. Jacob slowly slid off the cot to the floor and crawled over to the corner, not trusting himself to walk. Edward sat down and placed his hand through the bars. "I don't know what will happen."

Jacob took Edward's hand and snorted softly as he laid his head back against the wall. "You know what will happen Edward. The pastor will offer us redemption and if we don't accept it they will hang us."

Edward swallowed. "Then they can hang us."

Jacob blinked and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I said that they could hang us. I won't be separated from you Jacob."

"Edward you do realize by hanging I mean that they will kill us."

"Yes Jacob I understand that perfectly."

"Are you're really okay with that?"

"Do you believe we will be together after death?" Edward questioned.

"What?"

"Do you?"

"I… I don't know…"

Edward sighed and squeezed Jacob's hand.

---

Edward and Jacob stood on the hangman's platform staring down at the preacher and the crowd that had gathered, the nooses had already been placed around their necks and tightened in case they didn't redeem. As the preacher read off various passages from the Bible Edward took Jacob's hand and laced their fingers together. Through this connection he could feel Jacob trembling just slightly. Glancing over Edward could see the fear in his eyes.

"Jake…" The dark haired boy looked at him and Edward gave him a smile. "We'll make it out of this mess."

Jacob smiled at the comfort of Edward's words and squeezed his hand. The preacher watched this interaction as he read with a frown. He snapped the Bible shut and pointed up at the boys.

"This is your only chance of redemption for your sins. Confess your sins to the Lord or burn in the fires of Hell for eternity!" He proclaimed.

"I am already in hell if I cannot be with Jacob," Edward stated and Jacob stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" The preacher growled. Edward ignored him and looked back at Jacob.

"Jake, I love you, I am tortured without you…do you love me?"

"Yes," Jacob stated simply. A gasp echoed through the crowd, many unable to believe that they refused this chance at redemption.

The preacher looked at the hangman and nodded. Under his mask the hangman smiled cruelly as he reached out for the lever that would release the trap door. Edward tightened his grip on Jacob's hand.

"I'll find you," he promised. The hangman pulled the lever and the trap door of the platform disappeared from under their feet.

The only sound that filled the area after the trap door had been released was the tightening and loosening of the rope as the bodies of the boys swung.

Erk…

…erk


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 9

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

Present…

Jacob sat up in his bed gasping, his eyes wide, with one hand at his throat. His skin was covered in a layer of sweat and he could swear that he had felt the rope scratching his skin… could feel the imprint that it had left…

_"I'll find you."_

It was him. The boy he had seen a few years ago was the same one from his dream. The same one that he had not seen since that day…well except for that brief moment, his father had been driving and he had seen just enough of the other to know that it was him. Bella had mentioned his name later. Edward. Edward Cullen.

"…Edward…" It was hesitant but rolled easily off of his tongue. Jacob threw his blanket back and got up to shower. It didn't matter, Edward had not gone out of his way to truly find himself… they had only seen each other briefly both those times. Maybe… maybe in this life it wasn't meant to be. Could true love skip a lifetime? Jacob shook his head, he was being ridiculous. He had already decided that he loved Bella. Edward Cullen meant nothing.

---

Carlisle frowned at his 'son' as Edward paced across the length of his office. This had become a normal occurrence over the last few years. When Edward had seen Jacob when they first moved back here he had started to go see Billy as often as he could manage. The pack didn't appreciate Edward breaking the treaty but so far it had not started a war because Edward had always left. However, these office visits had started happening more often recently. Edward had seen the fifteen year old Jacob Black at the beginning of the school year and it had gone downhill from there.

Edward believed that he and Jacob had been lovers in their past lives and that they would be in this life, if only they were allowed to see each other. The treaty they had made denied that though, not that Edward really cared about the treaty, but he did care about Carlisle and Carlisle had basically forbidden him from breaking the treaty any more. Carlisle only half believed that Edward had known Jacob before, only half believed in reincarnation.

"Edward, please understand…this is for your own good," Carlisle stated.

"Good? Good! What good could come from me being kept from my soul mate Carlisle?" Edward demanded. "I know you don't believe me but in 9 B.C. we were killed by an animal that would later evolve into a mountain lion, in 1250 A.D. we were killed by the storm that moved the Rother River 12 miles to the west… in 1593 we ran away together and lived happily until our deaths, 1850 we were hung and in this life he has not been there until now. We are meant to be together!" Edward exclaimed.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"I'm curious about her, why I can't read her thoughts but I do not earn for her presence as I do Jacob's. Please Carlisle understand you are only hurting us and playing with fate."

"Fate will win in the end," Alice stated from the doorway. "She always does."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. Alice came into the room and smiled at Edward.

"My visions turn black where the pack is concerned. In the near future Edward's future goes black and I don't believe it is because he is destroyed. Fate is trying to tell you something, don't fight her," Alice said. Carlisle sighed as he looked back and forth between them.

"Edward…if you find Jacob and he accepts you…" Edward started to relax and smile. "Then I will accept him but know that I am not comfortable with this," he finished. Edward nodded even as he pulled Alice into a hug and twirled her around.

"This is the way it is supposed to be Carlisle, you'll see," Edward told him and then was out the door. After he was gone Carlisle looked at Alice.

"You are sure about this?" He questioned. She smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"It's like a love story Carlisle."

---

After getting up Jacob had taken a shower and gotten dressed then went to visit Bella. His best friend wasn't the happiest person in the world but she always put him at ease. Upon his arrival she had made some popcorn and they crashed in the living room to watch a movie. Bella didn't like romantic movies so they were watching some horror flick. Jacob wasn't really paying attention to it until the male star appeared on screen looking for his missing girlfriend. The male's appearance made Jacob's heart still for a moment. He had blonde hair but when caught in just the right light it looked almost bronze… and his eyes, those eyes were a beautiful blue-green. Edward's had never been filled with the panic that was in this guy's eyes but other than that the resemblance was uncanny. Jacob sighed and sat up, he couldn't watch this movie.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna head home," he told her.

"Why?" Bella questioned. "We could watch something else if you want."

"Nah, I've just got some stuff on my mind and can't concentrate. I'll call you later for a rain check."

"Okay…" Bella pouted. "Sorry I'm such lousy company."

Jacob gave her a smile. "It's not you Bells." He stood and left the house. A moment later Bella heard Jacob start his rebuilt motorcycle and she thought about how fun it would be to ride one.

---

Billy Black stared at Edward Cullen with a frown. This was visit #1302; yes he had kept track of each visit and was just thankful that Jacob had never been home during them. Every other time Edward had left after only a few minutes because Billy refused to listen to him, but there was something different about this time. There was a feeling about Edward that told Billy he wasn't going to leave until he got what he wanted. The boy had been telling him in detail about these past lives. Given what Billy knew about vampires and werewolves he couldn't say that reincarnation was not an option. The details that Edward was giving him only made it more believable. Finally Billy held up a hand to stop Edward.

"Enough with this history lesson," he stated. "Ask what you want to ask."

Edward stared at him for a moment and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. Billy's eyes widened, he hadn't expected this. Edward opened the box and showed him the diamond ring.

"I love Jacob and I would like your permission to ask him to marry me."

"Aren't you jumping the gun a bit? Unless I am wrong you have not even spoken to Jacob in this life," Billy stated.

"I have not, but I don't need to speak to him to know that I love him, I just know."

Billy stared into Edward's eyes and saw the truth in them. "You know our kind imprints on their soul mate," he said. Edward nodded not sure what he was getting at. "An imprint is something to be honored by all… should you go and find Jacob and he imprint's on you…then you have my blessing."

Edward stared at him for a moment as those words sank in. Once they did he smiled, and although he wouldn't admit it he was jumping around on the inside. "Thank you sir! I'll go find him now and you'll see. We are meant to be." Edward turned, putting the ring back in his pocket, and ran out of the house. He didn't miss how Sam growled at him as he left but he didn't care.

---

Jacob drove his motorcycle easily along the road that would take him back to the reservation. He knew the curves and straight stretches like the back of his hand…hell he could probably drive the distance with his eyes closed. Coming around a curve he started on the last straight stretch before going around another curve that would cross the reservation line. Normally he didn't meet anyone along this stretch of road but today a silver car came around the curve ahead.

Because he loved cars and would read anything he could get his hands on that was about cars, he knew the approaching one was a Volvo. Jacob listed the specs he knew about it as the car got closer. He glanced at the driver and his eyes widened when he realized that it was _him_. Time seemed to slow down as they passed each other.

---

If Edward had needed to breathe his breath would have caught when he realized that the rider of the approaching motorcycle was none other than Jacob. Given the fact that he didn't need to breathe his eyes widened. He had waited for this moment…was it going more slowly than the last? But Jacob wasn't supposed to be driving _away_ from him. Edward gripped the steering wheel, he had to stop Jacob.

---

Only seconds had passed after the car and motorcycle had passed each other before the air was filled with the sound of screeching tires. Edward's nose wrinkled for a moment at the smell of burnt rubber but it was quickly pushed aside when he realized that he was not the only one that had turned. Jacob had also turned and was now staring at himself, motorcycle balanced by his foot that rested on the ground. Edward put his car in park and slowly climbed out. Jacob put the kick stand of his bike down, killed the engine, got off and then took his helmet off and hung it on one of the handle bars. If he hadn't been so captivated by finally being this close to Jacob, Edward would have mused how much this resembled an old western shoot out… but Jacob… Jacob was glaring at him.

.:::.

**A/N**: A special thanks goes to **Aslan is love** and **Mia** for their ideas for this chapter. You guys know what they are; I hope I wrote them to your expectations. Look guys! We made it to the present and we're approaching the final stretch of this fic, only 3 chapters left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 10

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_

Jacob stared at Edward. The pale boy didn't say a word and that infuriated Jacob. What infuriated him even more was that he could smell Edward. The vampire didn't have the sickly sweet smell that the rest of his family carried, no, his smell was enticing and Jacob wanted to breathe it in deeper. He had imprinted, not just at this moment, but when he had seen Edward one of those nights. Sam had been pissed when he found out; he hated the leeches with every fiber of his being and tried his damnedest to keep Jacob from Edward. So far it had worked but Jacob had expected more of Edward given their history.

"Why have you not come for me? I was ten when we first saw each other in this life; I am now sixteen Edward; that is _six_ years. I waited and you never came…"

Edward watched as Jacob started to pace back and forth across the road. The amount of hurt in the native's voice made him want to rush forward and assure that hurt away. From Jacob's thoughts; however, Edward knew that Jacob had more to say. The spasms running through Jacob's shoulders and down his back also told Edward that he was fighting the urge to phase.

"You didn't come… but Bella did. She moved here and became my friend. She tried so hard to flirt with me to figure you out," Jacob chuckled remembering that day at the beach. "God… it hurt to listen to her talk about you. I didn't…_couldn't_ understand why Sam hated you and your family so much until I phased. No matter how much Sam hated you, how much the others hated you, I never could hate you. Do you know how many times after I first phased I came to your house?"

Edward blinked, he had not known that. How had Jacob hid his presence so well? His family had a hard time keeping secrets from him, what with his gift and all but… if any of them knew… they had hid it from him. While he thought this over Jacob had continued to speak.

"I didn't mean to but…after spending so much time with her… I started to have feelings for her." Edward growled then, more to his own thoughts than to what Jacob had just revealed but Jacob didn't know that. "Not romantic!" Jacob exclaimed quickly and Edward's attention went back to what he was saying. "I tried to fool myself into loving her, to replace you, but… she will only ever be a sister to me."

Edward had to fight to keep from smiling. He was pleased that Jacob would never love Bella how they had loved each other in the past. The place reserved for romantic love in Jacob's heart was for him and him alone. Sudden sad thoughts brought his attention back to Jacob.

Jacob blinked quickly trying to keep the tears he could feel building up from falling. He didn't want to cry in front of Edward… not over this. Jacob brought his hands to his hand and rubbed them over his short hair. He tried to think if there was anything else he wanted to tell Edward. There had been so many built up feelings that he wanted to get out and… he had?

Looking at Edward through his fingers for a moment he dropped his hands with a defeated expression on his face. "I don't know what to think."

Taking that as his cue Edward walked forward until he was standing right before Jacob. He stared into Jacob's chocolate eyes for a moment before kneeling in front of the younger boy. Looking up he smiled at Jacob's befuddled expression. Reaching into his pocket Edward pulled out the ring he had shown Billy barely an hour ago. He opened the box and held it up to Jacob.

---

A/N: It's a bit shorter than I wanted but I can only do so much when I just want one character to speak. Give me some love!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

Love Story  
Chapter 11

_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

Jacob stared at Edward and the ring he held out Edward. Ring. Edward was offering him a ring. Jacob's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

Edward watched Jacob's reaction with a small smile. He couldn't hear Jacob's thoughts due to his shock over the present situation. Finally Jacob's eyes met and held his. "Marry me Jacob," Edward stated. "Marry me and you'll never have to be alone. I love you Jacob, I have since the first day I saw you."

"Then why haven't you been around? Why haven't you come before now?" Jacob questioned.

"I was not allowed." Edward help up his free hand to stop Jacob from questioning this statement. "Carlisle had never believed me when I told him about our past lives. He forbid me from crossing the treaty line as it might has started a war. The times I did come to La Push, you were not around… I have a feeling that your alpha had something to do with that." He paused Jacob growled softly.

"How dare they! I can't believe they would do that! Here I have been dying to see you and they keep you from me!" Jacob continued to rant; ignoring Edward as he got to his feet until Edward cupped is face between his hands and kissed him. Jacob's eyes widened for a moment before they closed and he gave into the feeling of the kiss. His inner wolf howled in delight.

Edward broke the kiss slowly and stared at Jacob's relaxed features. He had shocked Jacob into his thoughts being completely quiet and that made him smile a little. Edward stroked Jacob's cheek with his thumb which made Jacob crack his eyes open. "Please do not be angry with your father or alpha… we are together now and that is all that matters."

Jacob sighed. "It can't be this easy," he murmured. "It's never this easy with my father."

Edward nodded. "I could not convince your father of our past lives either…until now. He said that if I found you and you imprinted on me then he would give his blessing."

Jacob's mouth widened into a full smile as he threw his arms around Edward's neck crashing their lips together. Now it was Edward's turn to be shocked. He nearly stumbled at the force of Jacob's action but managed to catch his balance before he did. Gently, as to not give Jacob the wrong idea, Edward pushed him back. Jacob was still grinning like a fool but Edward was frowning.

"Jacob… correct me if I'm wrong but how is that a good thing? From my knowledge you can't force an imprint."

"No, you can't force an imprint but I don't have to. I imprinted on you the day I saw you at Bella's house. I was able to hide it from my father because he is not a shifter…" Jacob replied.

"What about the pack? Wouldn't they know when you phased?"

"They would if I thought about it. As much as it pained me I only came close to you on the nights of my patrols, doing that I could pass off thinking about your scent as smelling it as I got the closest to your house," Jacob explained. Edward felt himself smiling.

"And you're sure?"

Jacob smiled and captured Edward's lips again.

'_Positive_,' he thought.

---

Instead of staying in the middle of the road Edward climbed back into his Volvo and Jacob on his bike. They drove to a small park in Forks and picked a secluded spot so that they could sit and talk. Edward told Jacob everything that had happened since 1850 and Jacob did the same, although his was not as exciting since he had only been reborn 17 years ago.

"What is the rest of your pack like?" Edward questioned.

"Well… Sam is the alpha for now, technically the position is mine but I haven't felt ready to take it yet. I don't blame him for keeping us apart…I was angry but now that I've had time to think about it, it's understandable. We were told by the elders to hate vampires, that our purpose was to kill them; in his way he was only trying to protect me. Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul are all around the same age as me, Paul has a pretty nasty temper but he's a good guy. Leah is the only female shifter of our pack, she was Sam's girlfriend but then Sam imprinted on Emily and…well she's pretty bitter about it. Seth is Leah's younger brother and currently the youngest member of our pack…" Jacob smirked a little. "He loves you guys, thinks you are really cool."

Edward laughed. "Well I've only met him once or twice but he seems like a nice boy."

"Should I be jealous?" Jacob questioned.

"No," Edward answered. "No one could ever take your place." With that said Edward pulled the ring from his pocket once more and placed it on Jacob's left ring finger. "I hope the lack of 'no' earlier meant yes."

"Like I could say no?" Jacob snorted as he held his hand up and stared at the gold band, there were three small diamonds on it. "Do the diamonds stand for anything?"

"You, me and our future," Edward answered kissing his hand. Jacob smiled but it quickly turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"I need to find a white outfit."

* * *

A/N: Well…it's not that long and it's been awhile since I updated. I do apologize for that; school this past month has been _insane_. But I have great news! I am graduating college with a Bachelor of Science in Art and a minor in English May 8th, 2010.

Another piece of great news…or not depending on how you look at it, there is only one chapter left in this story. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Love Story

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Their fates have crossed over the course of hundreds of years but never have they been able to be happy…until now. Jacob/Edward.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Twilight is owned by Stepheine Meyer. The lyrics, one verse per chapter, are from the song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, Miss Swift and her associated companies own the rights to this song.

**Warning**: This chapter contains character death.

Love Story  
Chapter 12

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

200 years later…

Edward knew the moment it happened, or at least the moment Jacob got the call. His mind was flooded with images; some so strong he could feel the despair and anger that came with them through their bond. Seth Clearwater was dead.

Dropping the files he was carrying into the nearest inbox, never mind that it was the wrong inbox, he told the secretary that there was a family emergency and he was gone. Edward didn't even bother with his car in the parking garage. He had to get to Jacob as quickly as possible and that meant running.

"Jacob!" Edward called as he threw open the door to their house in the woods. There was no answer but Edward knew his lover was still in the house. He could feel the pressure of Jacob's mind on his own even though his lover's mind was despairingly blank. Edward found Jacob on his knee's under where the phone dock hung on the wall. The phone itself lay on the floor beside Jacob, its dial tone beeping in the silence. "Jacob…"

After Edward called his name a few more times Jacob looked up and met his eyes even as his own filled with tears. "Ed…Edward… S-Seth i-i-is…" Jacob's voice broke and Edward wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I know…" He whispered. "How?"

"Sam s-said it was a-a ca-ar accident…"

"Jake, I'm so sorry. At least it was quick?"

"Instant." Jacob then collapsed in sobs and Edward could only hold him as he cried.

---

Edward knew it was coming, even before Jacob stated what he wanted to do. He had been dreading it; it was always painful to lose Jacob. But in the months since Seth's death Jacob had been thinking about his own death and how tired his soul was more and more.

"I want to die Edward," Jacob told him one night as they lay in bed. "Not right now… like this second or anything… but I want to stop phasing. If I stop that I'll grow older until I eventually die."

"So we would have around another eighty years together?" Edward questioned.

"Unless something happened like…" His thoughts went to Seth's car accident. "Yeah."

"Jake…" Edward sighed. "I know I'm being selfish when I say this but I don't want to lose you. I know I've had you for 200 years but I want 200 more and everything beyond that with no breaks. I love you so much…"

Jacob buried his face into Edward's neck. He breathed in deep letting his imprint's scent calm him as nothing else could. "And I love you Edward," he said finally. "But I'm tired… I know I don't look old but I feel it." Edward didn't reply and Jacob left him to his thoughts by falling asleep. By the time the next morning came Edward had come to the only decision he knew there was.

He woke Jacob with a kiss, just like he did every morning. "I will wait for you Jacob, forever if I have to."

Jacob gave him a smile. "I wouldn't be able to deny you forever Edward. I know you think you have no soul but that no soul of yours calls to me stronger than anything else."

---

Over the course of the next eighty years Edward and Jacob continued their lives as they had for the previous 200. Every ten years or so they would move, more so due to Edward than Jacob now that the native had stopped phasing and was aging normally. The first time someone had asked if Edward was Jacob's son, Jacob had laughed and asked him that night if he had ever been asked that while with Carlisle.

"More than I care to remember," Edward answered with a smile as he ran his fingers through Jacob's graying hair. Jacob hummed and started to cough. Edward frowned as he reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. Jacob had developed this cough about a month ago and his healing, even without phasing, had yet to take care of it. "Please see Carlisle?"

Jacob drank a bit of the water Edward had offered him before laying back down and smiling. "You're being selfish again Edward. You know my time is getting close." Edward sighed and nodded. He had begged Jacob to see Carlisle in hopes that his creator could keep his lover around longer, but Jacob refused each time. He was ready to die; he just had to get Edward ready for that.

---

Edward stared down at Jacob's frail form. He had never thought, in all their lives, that he would ever describe Jacob as frail… but here he was. Jacob started to cough again and Edward helped him to sit up to ease the strain of the cough. Deciding to try one last time…

"Jacob, let me change you."

Jacob looked at him with tired eyes. "Edward… you know as well as I that that would defeat the purpose of me stopping to phase in the first place. Thank you, but no." Edward opened his mouth to protest but Jacob cut him off. "I promise to find you when I am reborn. But you must promise me something in return."

"Anything," Edward said without really thinking.

"Don't do anything rash in the meantime. It won't do for me to be reborn only never to find you."

Edward frowned, not because he hadn't thought of that, because he had. He had entertained the idea of going to the Volturi and requesting they end his life. But then there was the matter of his soul… he didn't care what Jacob said, he didn't know if he could be reborn again now. That alone stopped him from thinking of going to the Volturi. "I promise," he said finally.

Jacob smiled and fell asleep. Edward stayed by his side the entire night listening to his breathing. The next morning, just after the sun had risen, Jacob breathed his last. Edward screamed out his loss and soon after his family had gathered around him. He didn't know how they knew, as he had not called them, but he was thankful that they were there.

---

100 years later…

Edward had kept his promise to Jacob to not do anything rash but there were times he had thought about it… oh yes, quite a few times. He had moved many times in the hundred years since Jacob's death. Each time he spent the first day searching the city or town he had moved to for any sign of Jacob. He was let down over and over again… until that day.

No, he did not find Jacob but he knew the exact moment Jacob had been reborn. Something tugged at him deep inside. It was like someone, or something was calling out to him. After thinking about it for a day he figured that something was Jacob's soul. With a smile, Edward packed what he would need and set off to find Jacob.

---

Now, Edward knew he shouldn't give up easily. Fifteen years wasn't anything to a vampire. But it was straining. He had searched everywhere! Every country he ever felt pulled to, but none ever presented him with Jacob.

Sighing, Edward pulled his car over at a small store somewhere in southern Germany. True he didn't need to eat or sleep but it still felt good to stretch once in awhile and his car needed gas. The sign at the pump said that he needed to pay inside. Edward raised an eyebrow as the majority of places did not require that now but he shrugged and walked inside the small store… only to find Billy Black standing behind the counter ringing up another costumer.

Edward gaped at him for a moment but then realized if Billy was here then… then… Jacob must be too! Quickly he walked across the front of the aisle's looking down them for any sign of his soul mate. He didn't find Jacob in any of the vertical aisle's but then realized there were some that went horizontal across the back. Edward had to keep himself from running to the back of the store. His sensitive hearing could pick up someone moving back there…

Edward walked around the corner of the first aisle and stopped. There, stocking shelves was a maybe sixteen year old Jacob Black. His black hair was cut short, as it had been in his past life after he had started phasing. He wasn't as tall but was definitely nearing six feet. None of that really mattered though… this was Jacob! He had found Jacob! If Edward's heart had still needed to beat it would have been beating out of his chest. He was just about to say Jacob's name when he saw Jacob's hands still and he turned slowly.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments before Jacob smiled. "I knew you would find me Edward."

-THE END-

A/N: And that my friend's is the end of my first _Twilight_ multi-chaptered fic. I hope this ending didn't seem rushed… I tried to pace it fairly evenly… I think. Well, only one way to let me know what you think, hit that little comment/review button and tell me!

I want to thank all my reviewers who have supported me over the course of this fic. Without you I probably never would have finished this. Thank you, all of you.

And just in case your interested… here's a preview of my next _Twilight_ multi-chaptered fic "The Right Words". I don't know when it will be out yet, but keep an eye out!

_ "Fine… if that's the way you want it…" Edward went to the door, pausing at the doorway as words from the strange book he had found earlier came back to him. They were only words but seemed quite fitting at the moment. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away." He turned out the light. "Right now." _

Are you hooked yet? -grin-


End file.
